mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobaFett2/Archive 2
New talk. Done the new page is ready.-- 22:27, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, do you like your new page?--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 22:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) (((Transmition))) ((((Click to source)))) -- 23:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) WOOT congratulations! on your 1,000th edit!!!-- 01:27, December 25, 2009 (UTC) YAAAY! 01:34, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Good --FreddyderHamster Talk 09:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Nice!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 11:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Please I would like to buy a medium sized advertisement please. on This wiki and unmy Lego Network wiki. Do I get to create it?-- 18:22, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Pipe BobaFett, you are most likely gonna have ten or so pipe from my page and send all but 2 two me and if I have anough I'll send some back.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 12:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Once I am Rank 6 you can do the block with Flamethrower13 and I'll make sure he sends them to you.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 12:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Do you need any loose sparks? I got 7 to spare.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 12:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Send me 3 pipe and I'll be Rank 6!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I sent you 12 dino fangs, 7 dino horns and a secret satilite and me!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:10, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Wait for free? 14:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much I will put you on my moldules in rank 6!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 16:25, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Do you have 18 loose sparks cause I coulduse some if you had them.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 17:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC) For TT Can You put this on your page: It will look like this: Also can I have it half the price if you just put it on this wiki? if not please put it on Lord of the rings wiki (you can find a link on my page) thanks hear from you later-- 21:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) how many clicks? I'll pay you 5 more clicks if I can get mine on-top of the others-- 22:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I will pay you the 17 clicks after I pay my 100 clicks to User:Flamethrower13-- 02:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) What I think The 1st one I do not think you need a wiki for but I'm ok with it. You should just plainly have all the codes on the main page and have no articles. More cheats. 2nd I would not edit if it were my wiki I would delete it. I know users want to own there own wiki but creating something like that is unneeded, in other words we have a good trade market here! and do not need a wiki for something that small. There should not be a wiki of trade markets, It is right to have a trade market place on a wiki for MLN (here). Get my point! It would be harder to check who ordered from your store because you would have to go to a another wiki 8-0 not a good idea...-- 00:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) yes that is true, but I think It should be a MLN cheat/MLN club wiki, Basically a wiki to have fun & freedom of speech (cheat codes!)-- 00:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Reply to Gypsum Of course I know that, but since I have been inactive in MLN lately, I have no interest in replenishing my stock and have only a limited quantity available. 02:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Bro so your helping your Bro? Whats his user name?-- 16:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Advertise Please could U advertise my store on your sig-- 16:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Uhh! I tried what Joeman said and it looks like this (talk) ! That is messed up I am sorry you should probably go back to your old signature or start a new one from scratch. 17:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) No you must only tick Coustum Signature button in you Pref.--FreddyderHamster Talk 17:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I did, see, I just need help with the last one. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13/Flame's Shop|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] [[User:Flamethrower13/Flamethrower13|I AM FLAMETHROWER13ʹ']] O.K.--[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] I will still buy from a great shop like yours-- 15:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) go see the message I left on nitecrews page, do you agree with me?-- 15:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) My sig! Hurrah! --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Hit Singles How many do you have because i could give you all you need 4 rank 6.You need 550 and I will give you 100 or more a day if you give me 20 clicks a day on one of my totemic animal moldules. I'll also give you 1 pipe and 1 gypsum every day if you do this. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] i'm sorry but i never forget them. because i have them saved on word doc. rank# i'm rank 3 and also i serena500 is my sisters aconunt i have to use it until serena's 5 years old she is only 2 ok? Clicks Did you give me my clicks? [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] You said it started today and I gave you around 100 hit singles and I still haven't gotten my clicks. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] O.K. I gave you 76 clicks o your pet water bug and I will execpt your trade of 60 clicks for 4 pipe every day. Please click on my tomtemic animal I have set out. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] TT no I can't see any, I do have a few but I'm stocking up-- 04:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) um later you and me can do a BCD and that will help us both. I'm all out of click right now =-(-- 04:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) 5 clicks Please Five clicks for entering my lucky dip (do them anywhere on my page) and please sign here-- 09:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) New shrinky sig --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Yea! MOC I will fix your sig but give me a link to the wiki please-- 03:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) BCD sure click my page I will block all my friends-- 01:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok ready when you are (will keep it up)-- 02:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Rank 9 now im rank 9 --[[User:verrell123|'verrell123']]talk 02:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) My store It used to have 44 free items and some items like hit singles can be sent by clicks to my preformance mouldule. --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Need Help you said need hit single how many??? And can you make MLN-Team Account to??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Group Perfomence i put you in my group perfomence you can click it now to get hit single 20 click <--(Don't bigger than 20 or if you click 30 you only got 20) look my down page click it YA!!! But im forget you MLN name please tell me in my Talk [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) What is your MLN name [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Group Perfomence i put you now 20 click max if you want to click now and get hit single [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Please 25 click on my lightworm module please and forever in my group perfomence [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) MINIFIG WIKI tell me the linkz [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Another ad Boba could I have another small ad box on your page? I already clicked. The ad is for my club on my page. The description is "Vulture5510's now has a club for MLN users rank 0 through 4. This club gives you 10 of the same item 0-4! Find the club sign up on my MLN wiki userpage" If you can fit it into a small ad. 01:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) MLN username What is your MLN username again? I need to pay for that ad message above this message 02:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) It is Geogeniric999. Bionicle Mini Rank! It's gone because you now cannot get the ancient spear! NOOOOOOO!! Totemic animals I'll send you 3 of your choose if you give me 50 clicks to my pet snake (You still owe me 75 to my snake!! ) Help??? you said you need help what i should do??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome welcome to the hard rank ..... rank 8!!!!!! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 11:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Totemic Turtle Gonna make it or not? Whatever I don't need you for rank 7. You never helped me anyways. Well, I will sell to you more if you send me 3 cicut boards in the next hour.(It is 21:42, January 22, 2010 (UTC) now) I know if you are not on its O.K. but after that I will be rank 8.Reason Be is that I don't have enough clicks to get them. Need Help??? if you have a mantle transmuting pool leave me a message i will click it you don't need any Click and item to me it's free From you Friends [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 11:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Help me get Flamethrower13 to rank 6 and I can get him from there. Once he is rank 8 we will go faster because he has 154 green bricks and 287 purple bricks! I am buying 3 of each animal for a rank 10 guy. For only 400 clicks! If you have 70 clicks give them to nottoold on his oet robot. Sorry I don't know if I can but will you share the shields with me? 16:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) If I have some to spare. 13 hundredth edit CONGRADULATIONS!! Ask Joeman. I think it is a great idea. I suck at math tho. Free it's Free to my best friends but i can't make now i don't have a lot of Purple brick what totemic you need??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you work with house of gauntlet??? (only ask) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Please wait i want to make the Totemic montain lion and you are a great guy because house of gauntlet is the hard force in rank 9 [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ok i want to make the totemic!! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:36, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you soooo much! I need a rabbit but I don't have the blueprint I can make the shield of cunning (legoguy gave me his account and with it 11 house of gauntlets victory banners). So I want to make a barracks module. 23:38, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Deal i give you now and can you give me some nebular crystal i need it [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) But we can't give a autominer bot it's a non-maible item you can send me 1 [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Totemic Rabbit i will give you but i don't have a lot of purple brick, if you want to i make the totemic now please Click my May pop purple popper module please in my page give a click (2 click for 1 purple brick, so 20 click for 10 please click it if you want to get the totemic rabbit now) and can you make an account in MLN-Team??? (if you already click please send me a message in my Talk, if you want get now) My Friend [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) If you go to MLNT then send me a message after you do 10 post.I is Ronaldo23 on MLNT i already put the module [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:05, January 24, 2010 (UTC) and if you made MLN-Team account please add me my name is verrell123 too [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Totemic Rabbit 20 Click in Pop Purple popper module please [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry im sorry bobafett2 i need go to church now, when i back i send you a message [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) im already back friend's [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 02:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) My page improvements What sections do you think I should include on my MLN wiki userpage? It seems to blank without anything! So what do you think? 01:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) 5 more can you give me 10 click to get 5 purple brick i need 5 more to make [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 02:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) wait so long to replay im looking for a new galactic sticker module are you already click it??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 02:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) i want to make a bunny now [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 02:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Totemic Rabbit im so so so so so so sorry i not have any elemental :'( Sorry (if you had 10 elemental earth, 5 elementa Fire and 1 elemental wind you can give to me!) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 02:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) i can made it only the elemental only i don't have, i need only a nebular crystal and click on galactic gallery and lighworm module please [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 03:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Little Bunny i send you the totemic rabbit keep Smile =) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 03:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thank's for the click [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 03:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Totemic Rabbit i already send you [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 04:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thank you your welcome [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 05:09, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The Store ---- I want join just like Skipper [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 05:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) It looks great! i thimk it should be 500 clicks a month for a prenium member. YAHH!! I just got 3 of each animal!! I think he cn join. The records seem pretty good. I change some prices and stock. 8 clicks i gave you 8 clicks on your factory module rank 2 i want 1 spear no fragments my user name is noheart i sent you a friend request please say yes josiah white 16:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Things added I added Rank 7. and Rank 5 and 6 to starter packs. Gonna do rank 8,9,10 and 7-10 for starter packs. Grat support all the stores and can you do the starter packs? thanks Thanks for that comment you left on my store. I will think about joining. Also maybe you should add pictures to each item on the store, like mine. 15:25, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Rank 9 Mission names The Alpha/Beta mission names was something I added. Since Rank 9 is a space theme I thought that giving the tasks mission names would be a way to make the walkthrough more interesting. There is nothing official about the mission names, or even calling the steps missions. 16:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) store may I do some edits to the store to make it look like the official store?-- 00:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey I do not think light blue is a good color or the main store make it the MLN color I had-- 00:39, January 27, 2010 (UTC) store Can I be #1 on the store with you? I would not sell items but (like I do for newbie trades) edit to make the store look better, do code update and more. Deal? Also for starter packs I just put a thing (go see) that goes to our store-- 04:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Your brother What gems need you brother to get the next rank.( i have a few)-- 13:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hope it help-- 13:37, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Store I'll be like I said a code updater and help edit and improve the store I think you have the page too long and think It would be good (if someone want a starter pack) just to go to your or my store-- 16:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Official Store The above has been reopened by me, and I am currently bracing myself for the bombardment from other admins. Honestly though, the wiki will go inactive otherwise. You are welcome to become one of the "workers" at the store, but please don't change it from what it is, except for the prices. Also, feel free to invite more people to become a part of it! Thanks. Ajraddatz Talk 19:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I am going to need to insist that you stick to the original official store, although feel free to adjust the prices. You may not realize this, but having lots of subpages and a ranking system just makes the store harder to use. Also, I really oppose having a ranking system. Thanks for your understanding, Ajraddatz Talk 22:12, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, Flamethrower can work there as well. Everyone who works on the store is an owner, and whoever takes the order gets the clicks; there is no pay checks. Also, long pages are always better than 10 different pages, whether or not you think so. Last of all, I don't like the design of your store as it does not reflect the colour scheme of this wiki. As I said though, feel free to modify the prices, or put on different featured items. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 22:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed, I was going to unprotect them earlier but I forgot to :(. Also, the starter packs are a great idea, just add another section like the exsiting ones. Thanks again, Ajraddatz Talk 22:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :That is a great idea, feel free to put it in. Sorry it takes me so long to do stuff, I am on a different computer with a terrible connection :/ Ajraddatz Talk 22:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) setup/ thornax/ space probe setup your space probe mission module no ambush module plus I want 2000 thornax and 1 space probe you are my friend my username is jw1709 on mln. Reply to my store Ok I would like you to support my store! 22:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Maybe you should delete the mln superstore and reopen the Offical mln lego store. 22:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Go look at the store-- 22:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) can I put a link to the main auctions stand please-- 22:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC you know I never got into that text and stuff. What is the irc?-- 01:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering what it was? how do I get to the MLNW one?-- 01:53, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ps. seems like your on 24/7!-- 01:53, January 28, 2010 (UTC) would it be to hard to ask you how to leave a message?-- 02:03, January 28, 2010 (UTC) No thanks i don't need help 05:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S. if you meant if i HELPED YOU then yeah i can help you Mln main store? Is the Main store still running or it moved to to the Mln offical store? 15:20, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I would suggest closing it so people do not get confused. 15:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Auctioninto Ok great, I regret for forgetting to tell you to edit the page and that you are owner of the auction stand too-- 16:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I am buying 5 OF EACH ANIMAL! Send me all the pipe and gypsum you got so I can give you some! Umm sorry but i didn't ask you anything 01:05, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry! and thanks! 01:10, January 29, 2010 (UTC) You Deserve a Barn star Re: All your message i have send you a bunny and i will put you on my symbiosis module please click on my lighworm module [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 07:58, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Why Close im in re-build [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 08:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) My order The 25 pipe order has not been responded to! I know you have been on and skipped it! here Go to the IRC-- 22:24, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Like my new signature? 23:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Nah, im alright 01:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re Maybe 3 or 4 Hey Want to have a Bee Battle? Collector1 ... Have you put up your Wroker Bee? RE: Symbiosis Module i put you in Symbiosis module!! :) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 07:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Feature What will be happen with the main store?-- 15:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I can operate the store in the you're helping the official store.When you want?-- 16:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I am in Jdg50's sybolisis mouldule for 47 days! Re Yes, I have a bee battle module.Collector1 Well... I don't have any more Red bricks or Worker Bees.:( Collector1 Rank 2 Hey BF2, how do you get rank 2? And also, could you befriend me and give me some clicks please? I don't have any red bricks. :(--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, My name is Agent-Rex and I need like, 20 clicks or more please. I only get 10 a day.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) how do you like the color index 21:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) to do it got to here. 21:23, January 30, 2010 (UTC) YOUR SIG IT IS KILLING EVERY PAGE THAT YOU HAVE SIGGED ON!! who me? 21:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) no not you G2G will cilick tommorrow. Want Want to Trade on MLN?Collector1 Rank 9 now you only need to make all shield to make the masterpiese and Be Fun [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Your alter ego module isn't out?? 03:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Which modules do you want the clicks on? 06:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Module can i not put you on my symbiosis module i need more transparent bricks [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 03:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) i know you need and please give me lot's click on my light worm [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 03:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ok 50 Click and thank's [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 03:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) wow in your time it's night, in my time it's morning, hehehe.... [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 04:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) i not want to blocked like that, i will click your mantle or gauntlet transmutting pool, because i won't be blocked Nottoold, 1Legosam, and other. if you want to get grey brick's faster try add rank 9-10 and help him or her and they will put you in they Symbiosis module. and are you have a pipe or gypsum my little brother need that [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 04:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) where you from??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 04:10, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm from minnesota. Sorry I don't have any pipes or gypsum to give you as MY little brother needs them too LOLZ. I hated rank 5... 04:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yea i hate rank 5, rank 8 and i will tell you indonesia like (Halo nama saya verrell) in english (Hello my name is verrell) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 04:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) can you tell some of minnesota like (hello my name is geogeric) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 04:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) well it's hard to speach indonesia you think but it's easy i think, and you think minnesota it's easy and i think it's hard [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 04:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hard in rank 5 is to get pipe and gypsum, in rank 8 is the shield and grey bicks and in rank 9 is Transparent brick, grey bricks, nebular crystal, and click on stardust and galactic module [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 04:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC?? what is that???? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 04:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) for what IRC i look your name but can't do anything [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 04:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) how to chat??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 04:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Clicks Just did it. Collector1 Warehouse I did order there?! Hebrew letters? Well the first letter you see is actually pie.... the second is again a number meaning either 7 or 3... I can't really remember... oh thats another thing!!! in school days i will be inactve maybe coming every week and a half maybe more maybe less... Right now i may be able to come a bit more often but I've got a drawing i'm working on right now... this one is miles away better than the others i first posted.-- 15:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Manager Soon my inactivity may go completely so I'm thinking of making you manager of my store but their are others... You are one of the most active... but you may be busy with your store...If you wish to decline delete this message and tell me! :) Other wise the position will go to one of the other co workers.-- 15:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Wamt Want to have a bee battle?Collector1 Yeah! i only collect the comics! they're AWESOME! " Heelo Zeeba Neybor" Heh i LOVE those! 23:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm rank3-- =[[User_Talk:TheA987|'Talk']]=My shop 05:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) click trade? Are we still going to trad 10 clicks per day? If so, hit me up on my lego module with the red background, and tell me where you want me to click 10 times and I'll make it happen. click trade? Are we still going to trade 10 clicks per day? If so, click on my LEGO magazine module with the red background 10Xs, and tell me where you want me to click and I'll do it.Tilmangoins (talk 21:14, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Tilmangoins (talk 21:14, February 2, 2010 (UTC) hey dude you copycated me on the MLN Item why?-- 23:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) still you should rename it-- 23:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the luck. I do not think the other admins understand that I really want to help-- 23:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not quite sure what you are talking about. What MLN item? Rename what? Tilmangoins (talk 01:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) SSgtGriffin hey, i would like a better signature than the one i'm using. i dont know how to make it look good, so can you help?? thanks. � SSGTGRIFFIN 00:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) uhh...... how do you make a new page?? and thanks for the sig. User:SSGTGRIFFIN/sig 00:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) User Talk pages for deletion FreddyDerHamster has marked a number of pages in your talk space for speedy deletion. Are you OK with this? 00:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I meant for this link to appear in the original post. You can find the list of pages here: Category:Candidates for speedy deletion 00:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) sig background could you make a code for a black background with red words for my sig. thanks a lot!!! 04:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Sgt's Shack i want to start a small shop, selling rank 0-2 items. could you help me get started?? 17:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC)